Riverwood Military Academy
by thelovebugy
Summary: Military Academies & Bulma Briefs just didn’t mix. It was like water and oil, Gucci and Target. They just weren’t meant to be together. Too bad her father didn’t agree. A year of cadets, drills, & flame haired captains... chaos ensues!
1. How Peachy

They only existed in the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. All credit goes to Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, FUNimation Productions, Ltd., and Akira Toriyama. I do not own Gucci or Target either ;)

0o0o0

They only existed in the movies.

They were only ink on brochures.

They were the places mentioned in stories, far fetched tales of the neighbor's cousin's best friend's son.

They weren't supposed to reach her.

Military Academies and Bulma Briefs just didn't mix.

It was like water and oil, salt and sand, Gucci and Target.

They just weren't meant to be together.

Yet her father had apparently been uninformed of those crucial facts; his gray eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, and through his lips passed a royal decree.

Bulma Briefs was officially enrolled in Riverwood Military Academy's upcoming school year. As a full time student, and, catch this- cadet.

A little shiver of revulsion made its way through Bulma's body, followed by a slither of dread.

Was it not enough to send her halfway across the globe? To a foreign school? In a place where the only person she knows is her private jet captain Ernie, and even he'd be leaving in a day? And why, just why, must the military get involved?

Bulma let out an aggravated sigh and turned her attention to a circular window on her left. Delicate ice crystals were forming around its edges and Bulma figured that was because she was currently 30,000 feet in the air, lounging in the plush chairs of her family's private plane. She was less then a half an hour away from Kaichi, a small island off the coast of Japan which played host to the Riverwood Military Academy. Joy.

Just behind the ice crystals lay an endless bed of clouds, big white tufts of cotton candy just waiting for the touch of her longing hand. When she was a young girl, her mother had once told her that angels sat on top of these puffy masses, just out of her view, and protected her when mommy couldn't.

It came as no surprise, however, when Bulma saw no angel sitting atop a cloud, playing on his harp and looking at her serenely. She sometimes wondered if even Kami was protecting her anymore. Or just watching her. Hell, even a mere look from him once a month would be enough.

Rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, Bulma returned her gaze to the jet's interior décor and stretched her tense limbs. There was a loud crack, and Ernie's voice sounded over the in-flight radio.

"Good afternoon Miss Briefs, you will be pleased to know our landing is on schedule. Please fasten your seat belt as we will be arriving in Kaichi shortly."

With a click of her belt, she confined herself to the warm jet seat and her unavoidable fate. The predictable pressure of the descent was taking its toll and Bulma was diving headlong into her future with a string of swears and popped ears.

How peachy.

0o0o0

Author's Note: Hey guys, guess what? I finally sat my lazy tush down and decided to start my revamp of the original RMA! I don't know if any of you actually read it, but it was pretty different then this version. Anywho, I think my sarcasm might have been working in overdrive, so sorry if it gets to be too much. I personally thought this first chapter was written better then the original RMA's, but that's my opinion... (prepare for an oh so subtle request for reviews) what's yours? ;D just playing, but I would really like to know what ya'll thought of this prologue- Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care at all? Tell me if it's worth going on with it, m'kay?

All reviews are received with thanks & a smile :)

Until next time,

--thelovebugy


	2. Cobblestone Road

Oh shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. All credit goes to Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, FUNimation Productions, Ltd., and Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own Gucci or those yummy Cheetos :P

0o0o0

Oh shit.

Bulma swore loudly as her heel snapped in a perfect half.

Who made cobblestone roads these days, anyway?

Rolling her eyes at her predictable luck, Bulma kneeled down onto the path and retrieved the broken piece of her shoe from a tight wedge between two stones. Bye-bye Gucci stilettos.

Ah, the irony of it all. Not a minute on the Academy grounds, and already her favorite pair of shoes snap like a Cheeto. Minus the cheesy goodness.

Well, at least she could count on her trusty boots. They weren't the most stylish replacement, and her legs would probably burn in their inner cotton padding, but hey, it was better then making her grand entrance limping on a pair of broken pumps like some hobo.

Reaching for her duffle bag, Bulma hastily unzipped it open, and retrieved a pair of cream colored boots that would go well with a snowstorm and hot coco. Unfortunately, this wasn't Alaska, and she was practically melting from the sun's heat, but the boots didn't seem to care. They were baking her feet into cookies the second she put them on.

"Are you lost, Miss?"

Bulma's eyes snapped up towards the sound of the voice, an action she soon regretted as the sun glared in her eyes. Lifting herself off the ground, she faced the stranger cautiously, trying not to appear as clumsy as she felt.

She had landed on the island of Kaichi less than an hour ago, at which point her pilot Ernie unloaded her suitcases, ordered her into a company car (she didn't know Capsule Corporation operated on such a remote pile of sand) and drove her to Riverwood Military Academy's front gates. Once inside, the burly man unloaded Bulma's baggage, and, with a hasty wave her way, Ernie turned on his tail and shoved himself into the driver's seat. Bulma could seriously relate with his desire to get out of that miserable excuse for an island, except she didn't have a car to accommodate her wishes.

"Miss?" The stranger repeated, this time with a note of humor in his voice. He was tall, with thick, tanned arms and golden blond hair. Bulma couldn't help but notice the graceful way his hair fell over his sea green eyes, and had she been any younger then her 17 years of age, she might have given a little schoolgirl swoon.

"Uh," she replied dumbly. The stranger only raised a brow and looked at her with an odd expression.

"No, sadly, I'm not," Bulma shook her head and snapped back into her wits. Riverwood Military Academy. Hate it. Right.

"Well, would you mind telling me who you are?" He asked slowly, his eyes looking at Bulma questioningly.

"My name's Bulma Briefs. And you?"

The man's demeanor changed quite suddenly as soon as Bulma rendered her name.

"Ah, Miss Briefs, welcome! I'm Jason Kai, I've been expecting you." He flashed her a radiant white smile and took hold of her two suitcases.

"Would you mind taking that?" he asked while cocking his head towards her open duffle bag.

Taken aback from the sudden outbreak of activity, Bulma could do nothing but nod.

0o0o0

For most people, the walk along the cobblestone road leading to the Academy building would be a pretty humbling experience. Half a mile of a meticulously paved path, flanked on both sides by flawlessly trimmed grass with not a weed in sight. Yet this was only preparation for the spectacle ahead.

Looming in the distance was the Riverwood Military Academy itself. A tall, rectangular structure, it dominated the horizon with its long white walls and pristine windows, only letting the sun pass through its clutches. It had an almost regal air to it, amid its elongated dark oak doors and gothic windows, the latter being embellished with glass mosaic. The whole area was architected in such a way that it simply radiated age, strictness, and precision. Bad combination if you were Bulma.

She despised all three things. She would not look past the glaring white color to see its almost pearly sheen, nor was there any way the mosaic on the towering windows told any story. Yes, Bulma could admit the structure was pretty impressive, and sure, she would personally have had an easier time hating the place if it was a brick building, complete with barbed fencing and a watchtower, but this would do. Physical beauty would not buy her love, not this time.

She could sense her emotions starting to contract in her chest, and purely out of practice, Bulma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She would fight back the dread that was creeping up her stomach, along with that horrible nauseous sensation. She suddenly felt an urge to switch places with the broken heel of her Gucci stiletto; to just break off from everything she knew and be left alone, sitting in peace within the cobblestone road.

0o0o0

There were only five stairs to climb before one reached the huge front doors of the Academy, but it seemed like an eternity had passed by the time Bulma made it to the top. Her legs felt like lead, and there was something stuck in her throat which she couldn't quite manage to swallow.

Jason stood holding the door open for her to pass, her suitcases resting by his side. He had tried talking to her the whole time they were walking through the Academy grounds, and Bulma felt a little guilty for not listening to a word he said. Giving him a little smile of apology and thanks, he just nodded his head kindly, probably not interpreting either of the two.

She amused herself by playing the 'Death March' in her head as she walked through the grand doors; this did feel like her doom, after all. She was expecting a sudden gust of cold air, a terrible scream to come from some unseen corridor. Nothing.

The entrance hall, tiled with white marble, was completely devoid of all life. There was no sound coming from the spacious area, no one walking to and fro. It was simply her, Jason, two grand staircases composed of black marble, and the tall mosaic windows.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Bulma turned to face Jason, only to see him already walking towards a corridor to the right of the stairs.

"This way, please," he said over his shoulder, his voice echoing throughout the hall. Not wanting to be left in the eerie silence alone, Bulma followed him without hesitation.

They branched off from the corridor to a modest space where a reception desk stood. Its dark wooden surface contrasted dramatically with the white walls, and Bulma was pleased to see a change of color.

"Hello Ms. Uta," greeted Jason cordially. The young girl sitting at the desk looked up abruptly from her book, her eyes wide with surprise. It took her a couple of seconds and a few blinks to drop her dazed look, but as she did, a large smile spread across her pale, freckled face, and she placed her book upon the wooden surface.

"Ohayou, Mr. Kai," She replied in Japanese, bowing her head politely.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Uta. How is your father doing?"

"Very well, thank you sir."

"Good," Jason replied, "send him my regards."

Ms. Uta bowed her head once more, and looked at Jason with a smile.

"Can I help you with anything today, sir?"

"Yes, please. This is Ms. Briefs," he gestured to Bulma, "and she has just arrived on campus."

It seemed he didn't have to say anymore. Ms. Uta just nodded her head with understanding and looked at Bulma, surveying her from behind her red, horn-rimmed glasses.

"Very well, I will take it from here Mr. Kai," The girl said gently and rose from her seat.

"Thank you, Katelin," Jason bowed his head in gratitude and turned to Bulma.

"This, as you can see, is Ms. Katelin Uta. She is our volunteer receptionist and will help you get up and running. I will take your suitcases directly to your new room while you and Ms. Uta tour the Academy. And Ms. Briefs," he added, his tone softening, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to contact me."

Bulma just nodded her head, doubting she ever would, and watched as Jason flashed the two girls a smile and headed back down the corridor.

"Well," Katelin chirped happily and clasped her hands together, "we better get moving!"

0o0o0

There was something about Miss Katelin Uta that Bulma couldn't quite understand. She acted so kind and cheerful, like touring a new student around the school was something wonderfully fun, and Bulma was mesmerized at how excited Katelin got as she talked about the Academy's history when they arrived, once again, at the entrance hall. She was probably enjoying this more than Bulma herself.

"The Academy was built in the year 1908 by Lieutenant General Kouta Fujiwara. The General was determined to make it into the finest and most accomplished Military Academy which will, and has, stood the test of time. We have of course evolved from our humble beginnings," Katelin said, motioning to their lavish surroundings, "but our values have stayed the same. To provide a life-altering military training that..."

Bulma closed her ears to the rest of the girl's rumblings, and started climbing up the dark marble stairs. Her fingers glided along the golden railing, until she noticed it was engraved with some markings.

_Elevation of the body-_

_Elevation of the spirit-_

_Elevation of the mind-_

Bulma quickly released the railing and felt her palms burning from the cold markings. She didn't stop to contemplate the irony of it, and turned to see Katelin jogging up the stairs to keep up with her.

"Eager to see the rest, aren't you," Katelin beamed kindly at Bulma, not realizing how far from the truth she actually was. "Well, we're about to enter the main foyer, so get ready!" She said zealously, and with much more animation than should be invoked when speaking of a hall.

Faking a smile, Bulma slowly continued her ascent up the stairs, a safe distance away from the railing. She was just becoming used to the monotonous tone of her boots climbing the marble steps when a loud noise pierced her once silent surroundings, slicing through the calm like a knife.

0o0o0

Well there you have it folks :) Chapter 2 of Riverwood Military Academy. I think it came out alright, but your comments decide...

All reviews received with thanks & a smile :)

Until next time,

--thelovebugy


	3. Water Fountain

Bulma patted the long skirt down and plastered a smile onto her face

Faking a smile, Bulma slowly continued her ascent up the stairs, a safe distance away from the railing. She was just becoming used to the monotonous tone of her boots climbing the marble steps when a loud noise pierced her once silent surroundings, slicing through the calm like a knife.

0o0o0

The shrilling whine engulfed the whole academy, and Bulma's first reaction was to obey the war sirens and exit her ominous surroundings. Her second was to stay put. She knew the whine was nothing but the school bells, and no matter how desperately she wished to flee the academy grounds with her white flag waving high, even she couldn't fool herself to that extent.

"Hey, relax," a voice piped from beneath Bulma's uptight figure; Miss Katelin Uta was looking at Bulma with her ever-present smile.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," Bulma replied at once, afterwards wondering why she had to explain herself at all.

"Jet lag, eh?"

"You got it," Bulma let out a fake laugh. There was no doubt she was tired, but jet lag had nothing to do with it.

Bulma's phony chuckle barely had time to echo throughout the hall when a multitude of uniform clad cadets started filing out from their classrooms.

"And here are the students of Riverwood Military Academy, up close and personal," declared Katelin, and Bulma was suddenly reminded of cheesy sport commentators who liked to point out the obvious. But then she reminded herself Katelin meant no harm, and discarded her thoughts with a shrug.

"Is it always like this?" Bulma asked, referring to the cluster of students ahead. They were buzzing with an organized calm, so unnatural in any normal high school Bulma was having a hard time grasping that these was truly teenagers, not marble statues carved to match the academy's décor.

"Well, today is orientation, so everyone is on their best behavior. But it's not much different throughout the year," Katelin replied.

"Hey, don't worry," Katelin added as if sensing Bulma's apprehension, "we're like a big family here... I'm sure that once you become familiar, everyone will love you."

Bulma just flashed her guide yet another polite smile when she was quickly ordered to stand on the side of the staircase.

Confused, Bulma followed Katelin's instructions, and only when she noticed the swift onslaught of students heading her and the stair's way did she understand why.

The young cadets jogged down the stairs with ease, everything from their dry-cleaned uniforms to their long, measured strides radiating a strict adherence to an unknown set of rules. They progressed as a pack, laughing and chattering, looking perfectly at ease with their surroundings. Yet Bulma couldn't understand a single sentence they uttered. Her ears simply hummed with the multitude of conversations, picking only snippets of random banter, though what she heard proved to be surprisingly normal. Different professors and the word summer were mentioned a few times, along with a high pitched squeal and a male's deep laughter. If the crowed wasn't wearing funny military hats and loosened some collars, Bulma would have thought they were just a bunch of JROTC cadets from her old school.

The several quizzical glances thrown her way shook Bulma out of her reverie, and she flipped her long blue tresses behind her shoulders. Let them look. She wasn't ashamed of wearing something other then white and gray. But as the cadets proceeded farther and farther down the stairs, and as Bulma started comparing her current appearance to the academy norm, she couldn't help but self-consciously notice her hair was loose amidst a sea of tight buns, and now when she thought about it, she could have sworn she saw a mocking smirk or two directed towards her straight-off-the-runway Giorgio Armani boots.

The last cadet turned at the bottom of the stairs, and Bulma was left with a sudden dryness in her mouth. Licking her glossed lips, Katelin's words of encouragement came back to her mind, and Bulma couldn't help but give a very unladylike snort.

_Oh, yeah._

_They love me already._

0o0o0

"It matches your hair," Bulma heard a giggle escape from Katelin's grinning lips.

"I guess," the former replied uncertainly, looking at the aqua water with doubt. Her hair was bluer. And not that shiny.

Running her hand along the gravel she was sitting on, Bulma looked at the grand water fountain the base was supporting. It stood in the center of a wide courtyard, between the main academy building and another, smaller structure which housed the mess hall and dormitories. The courtyard's two remaining sides were flanked by opposing fields of green, the right of which played host to a variety of training grounds, and the left of which was an uninhibited, rolling stretch of grassland.

"Well, you do have weird hair," Katelin remarked absently. Shrugging her bony shoulder, she beamed at her charge and motioned for her to get up.

"Wha... Hey, I do not have weird hair!" Her hair was a touchy subject. Was it her fault it was such an odd shade of blue? And anyways, that odd shade of blue was exactly what attracted countless modeling agencies to her front door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that came out too harsh. What I meant was your hair color, it's weird," she said kindly, as if that sounded better. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Bulma slowly following her and motioned for her to hurry up. They were almost in front of the cadet quarters.

"My hair color is _not_ weird!" Bulma quickened her pace and touched her hair protectively. Was all the sun turning it green or something?

"Well it's the first time I've seen that color is all I'm saying. Right here," Katelin stood in front of two large oak doors, much like the lofty pair which greeted Bulma on her entrance to the main building. With fluidity only long familiarity can bring, Katelin located a small keypad perched by the left door and punched in a lengthy set of numbers. An elongated buzz sounded, and Bulma's guide opened the newly unlocked doors.

"You'll get your own pass code later on," Katelin assured and ushered her charge through the entryway.

"Just because you haven't seen it before doesn't mean it's weird," Bulma huffed, still speaking of her hair, and rubbed her arms at the change of temperature.

"Or bad," Katelin winked, and Bulma felt her genius IQ sink a few levels. Wow. Here was her guide throwing her own words back in her face, trying to comfort her about something she didn't even know she was showing. Was her resentment of her academy that obvious? She must hate it more than she realized. Oh well, she reasoned and rubbed her temples. The more the merrier.

Discarding her thoughts and looking around, Bulma noticed the interior of the new building resembled the main hall considerably, only it was smaller in size. It was covered in white marble, and three of the four walls were lined with long mosaic windows. The fourth and final wall was straddled in between two black marble staircases, in the center of which stood yet another pair of oak doors, though the golden letters above it dwindled most of the intimidation an unknown pair of doors could have created.

The Mess Hall.

A Mess Hall with perfectly normal, familiar food. Bulma smiled at it affectionately, feeling a surge of fondness and absolutely no shame for housing sentiments for a cafeteria. Desperation was taking its toll.

Her bonding time was suddenly interrupted when Kateling motioned for Bulma to follow her up the right staircase, explaining this new building was called the Cadet Quarters and the stairs they were currently climbing led to the girl's dormitories. Bulma nodded determinedly and tried to look interested in her surroundings.

It didn't work.

The ascent was finally over when the pair finally reached the top and final stair, and as if on cue, Bulma felt the whole weight of her day hit her full force. Her legs ached, her neck was stiff, and her last nerve felt like it was being gnawed on.

The next few minutes passed in a haze, and Bulma faintly recalled being led by Katelin down a narrow, whitewashed hallway. They stopped in front of a dormitory Katelin claimed was Bulma's, and the former stopped to unlock the door with her trusty master-key.

The door gave way without much more than a slight creak, and almost simultaneously, the smell of clean bed sheets and a light jasmine perfume engulfed the entryway, creating an odor Bulma's trademark trained noise could not identify.

"Go on," Katelin said with encouragement, and almost reluctantly, Bulma placed her hand on the door and pushed it forward entirely.

The room was covered in blues as diverse as the ocean's. Light, turquoise drapes hung from the walls, covering every piece of chipped paint the room had to offer. The carpet, a thick stretch of white plush, covered the room's standard tiling and disappeared under two adjacent cherry-wood bunk beds and their matching nightstands.

Bulma gingerly took a step into the room, instantaneously feeling her boot sinking into the depth of the wool-covered flooring. It reminded her pleasantly of a plush bed, a dangerous thought for the fatigued heiress.

"Nice, isn't it?" Katelin asked.

"Yes," Bulma replied, eyeing the bed as if it was a juicy piece of chocolate cake. Shaking her head, Bulma forced a pleasant smile onto her lips and turned to face her guide.

"You must be tired now, so it's fine if you miss the rest of orientation. But come by later today to the front office and I can arrange a used set of uniforms for you to wear tomorrow. That is if you don't have your uniforms yet," she asked almost rhetorically.

Bulma shook her head. She didn't own a set of those vile stretches of fabric yet.

"Well then, now you know what to do. Tomorrow classes will begin, but you will have time to go into the city during the weekend and get your own set of uniforms. Oh, and your schedule is on your bedside; if you have trouble getting to any of your classes, you might want to ask your roommate for some directions."

"Thank you," Bulma said earnestly, actually thankful for some instruction. It made her feel a little less lost.

"Just doing my job," Katelin chirped happily and turned towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Bulma," she waved with a smile and, finishing their tour at last, left the heiress to do her own bidding.

Finally.

Savoring her new independence, Bulma tossed her boots onto the floor, flung her purse over her shoulder, and plunged headfirst onto her designated bed.

_Finally._

0o0o0

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

"Mhmmhm…" A mumble sounded from deep within the pillow.

"Hey, uh, Billa? Uh, wake up."

Another mumble.

"What? Listen, I really have to go, so either get up now or I'm leaving."

"It's Bulma."

"What are you talking about?"

Lifting her face off the pillow, Bulma flipped her hair out of her eyes and blinked at the bright morning light.

"I said, it's Bulma. My name."

Her intruder, a girl of about Bulma's height with dark green eyes and a polished cadet's uniform, did not look impressed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your suitcase tag read Billa. Listen, it's already 7:14 , and I know you're new, and I'm late too, so I thought I'd wake you up before both of our asses are kicked."

Replying with a long yawn, Bulma leisurely lifted her feet off the bed and stood gingerly, her muscles sore from sleeping so warped up.

"...it's seven?"

"Fourteen, yes, so get a move on-"

The heiress gave a faint groan at the confirmation.

"School starts in over an hour, why did you wake me up so early? Kami, now I won't be able to fall back asleep," she whined and threw herself back onto the bed.

She never made it.

"What the—hey, let me go! You're choking me!"

Bulma shrieked as she felt herself suspended in the air, her former intruder turned assailant holding her inches away from the bed by the edge of couture shirt... er, pajama.

"School started fourteen minutes ago, peaches. And we missed breakfast... there were waffles today too. But that's not the point. We're late. So either you move away from that pillow, or I'm leaving."

Bulma's eyes shot open. Waffles?

Her stomached churned appropriately, and Bulma tugged her shirt free from the scowling girl. Recollecting her composure, she smoothed her attire and turned around.

"Are you my room mate?"

"No, but my dorm is right across yours."

"So, you're like my neighbor or something?"

"No shit Sherlock," the girl rolled her green eyes and tugged at her shirt agitatedly. Her sharp nose was twisted slightly by her scowl, and she self-consciously flicked a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes under Bulma's scrutiny.

"Do you mind?" she snapped at the blue haired girl and moved past her.

"I'm going to wait outside the door, you have five minutes to get dressed or I'm ditching," she barked and stomped off into the hall.

"You're one bright ray of sunshine."

Rolling her eyes at the fire cracker behind her door, Bulma ran her hands through her hair and remembered what Katelin said about strange not always being bad.

"Well good, because it's raining outside!"

Then again, Katelin also thought her hair resembled a water fountain.

Would wonders ever cease?

0o0o0

A/N: Yey, another chapter! Okay, so I have nothing to say that will excuse the fact I didn't update this story for about 3 months except the school year was finishing, then summer started, and writing this chapter proved to be such a long process. I wrote about 11 extra pages that contained snippets of other chapters, but it took me a while to finish writing this chapter. But I did! It's almost 2:00AM as I'm writing this so I'm sorry if this chapter has any obvious mistakes. I proofed it, and proofed it again, but it got to a point where when I read this chapter, I just skim over it. Anyways, I think this is about enough writing for this chapter... so, as always, all reviews received with much thanks & a smile!

Thanks for reading!

-thelovebugy


End file.
